All Fired Up
by Flowerstar
Summary: Takes place in Mario Party 3. Mario and his friends are pitted against each other in this fiery mini-game as the Podoboos are coming to scorch them. In an attempt to win the mini-game, they must keep up with them while trying to avoid the lethal fireballs


_Mario Party 3_, "_All Fired Up_" battle mini-game, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Podoboos, Tumble, Goomba, Millennium Star, "_Hot Rope Jump_" 4-player mini-game (from _Mario Party_), the mini-game theme music known as "_What To Do!_" and related characters and areas are properties of Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo and Hudson Soft. The song title, "_All Fired Up_", and lyrics belong to The Saturdays.

I haven't written any Mario song fanfictions since the sequel to "_Forever Is Over_", "_Missing You_". Unfortunately, it's only exclusive to deviantART 'cause it's a sequel to Mariolove's request. "_All Fired Up_" marks my return to my fanfiction roots… kinda 'cause back in the good ol', nostalgic days of 2005 and 2006, I used to write party fanfictions but these days, I hardly do them anymore as a result of lack of ideas and motivation.

The name of the mini-game and song derives from the term "all fired up", which describes someone who is either very excited or angry about something. I'm positive that's where The Saturdays got the idea for their song and probably where Activision obtained their idea for Skylanders Spyro's official catchphrase. What's more, the term is kinda related to fire.

To be honest, this idea is used to be a song fanfiction that takes place in the original _Spyro the Dragon_ series since the title is sorta associated with fire. However, due to playing _Mario Party 3_ for numerous weeks in honour of my birthday which has gone already and the fact I found this mini-game in the Mini-Game room, I decided the songfic should be set in one of my favourite Nintendo 64 games.

Just make sure you don't confuse the name of the mini-game with the song and the Skylanders Spyro's official catchphrase. Even though I despise _Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure_ to an exceedingly immense extent and how the developers came up with a terrible, ugly abomination of a character design of Spyro, I wanted to mention it.

To help me with writing up this song fanfiction, I had to carry out tons of research such as playing the game on my Nintendo 64 (surprisingly it still works after all these years, unlike the PlayStation One which completely stopped working) as well as taking notes, reading through articles of the game and characters on Wikipedia and Super Mario Wiki websites and searching for the lyrics of the song.

By the way, when Mario and Princess Peach cries out, "_I'm the best!_", practically nearly everyone utters this except for Yoshi and Donkey Kong since they say this in their own languages. As for how the participants cry out in despair or yelp in agony, it's hard to pronounce how they scream in the game whenever they get hurt or when the enemies inflict damage to them.

Summary: Takes place in _Mario Party 3_. Mario and his friends are pitted against each other in this fiery mini-game as the Podoboos are coming to scorch them. In an attempt to win the mini-game, they must keep up with them while trying to avoid the lethal fireballs. Make no mistake about it; Mario and his mates are all fired up for this mini-game!

* * *

><p><span>All Fired Up<span>

After a certain turn has been ended once all the partiers have stopped moving and the name of the mini-game has been determined, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are somehow situated in an empty, octagon-shaped arena that is protected with eight light blue, horizontal bars and eight, white and yellow stands that remained still in a upright position, in order to prevent the competitors from falling into the bottomless abyss. Around the edges of the ground, they were adorned with eight, long, but thin, orange-coloured lines. The floor is decorated with a pattern of large, black squares and grey rectangles and the outer surface of the arena that is located below the bars and stands are concealed in a black and blue chequered design.

Princess Peach Toadstool wore white, long-sleeved gloves that nearly travel up to her shoulders, circular, dark blue earrings on her ears and a brooch that shared the same colour and is set in gold as well as a dress that lacked panniers and a deep pink, belt-like piece of clothing instead of panniers surrounding her waist. Also, the dark pink bottom of her dress' border went up close to her belt. To symbolise her regal status, she wore a golden crown, which is decorated in the majestic, but tiny, red and blue gemstones.

On the other hand, the white motif that visibly appeared on Princess Daisy's dress remained the same and she had tan skin. Additionally, her flower jewel on her dress and earrings were green and her hair is vivid auburn. To represent her cheery and energetic personality, her dress is obviously yellow with a white, belt, flowery sleeves and flat collar. Not only that, but her gloves are barely long but short instead that covered her womanly hands and wrists. Finally, she wore red shoes to match the colour of her crown. Speaking of her crown, a single, white flower jewel can be seen at the center which is set in gold and on the left and right sides, there are dark blue jewels to accompany her eyes.

In a trail of white and yellow stars, a magical, light blue dice stops spinning and Tumble pops out from his dice cap just like he tends to do whenever he makes his appearance to talk to Mario and his fellow party animals. Seconds later, a Goomba gradually floats down to the arena thanks to his parachute and the gravity pulling him down and within seconds, he hovers in place right next to the blue-coloured dice.

"Hi!" Tumble piped up, in a high-pitched voice with his usual greeting before proceeding to give an explanation of the rules of the mini-game. He promptly used a pun to emphasise the sheer excitement and hint out who are Mario and his buddies' fiery foes are so they know what they are up against. "I hope all of you are 'all fired up' for this mini-game! The objective is to dodge fifteen Podoboos as much as you can within sixty seconds. Just make sure you avoid their complicated formations as well otherwise one touch of the flames and you're out!"

"The last one standing wins the mini-game and the largest amount of coins so do your absolute best out there!" Goomba added, reminding the four partiers about the main reason why they are in the arena in the first place.

And with that, he gradually ascended upwards into the air until he completely vanished without a trace whilst Tumble disappeared in his usual fashion like he tends to do. Seconds later, fifteen podoboos suddenly dropped down, taking shape of a circle and landed at the centre of the arena within minutes or seconds to spare after the contestants retreated and stood at each corner of the square which is located at the centre of the arena. Just like what Tumble mentioned, the countdown immediately started before the music began.

"START!" The unknown announcer exclaimed, declaring the start of the mini-game and notifying the competitors that it's about to begin.

Instead of the mini-game theme music, "_What To Do!_", a different, unfamiliar music starts to play. The music builds up, followed by the first verse of the song whist the podoboos scattered all over the place, making it harder for the competitors to dodge them. The plumbers and the royal ladies used their chance to run to random, different directions either up, down, left or right. However due to their long, graceful dresses, they had to lift them up with their white, gloved hands in order to make running easier.

_Blow my mind__  
><em>_DJ blow my mind_

_Blow my mind__  
><em>_DJ blow my mind_

_I put my hand against the speakers__  
><em>_Singing blow my mind__  
><em>_DJ blow my mind__  
><em>_I put my head to the speakers__  
><em>_Singing blow my mind__  
><em>_DJ blow my mind_

As the music accelerated, the flaming fireballs are picking up the pace as well as each of them split up, before moving to the centre of the arena and banding together to form a circle that seemed to have taken up most or all of the spaces of the entire arena. Luckily, the partiers anticipated the movement of the podoboos and leaped into the loop as the scorching balls of fire danced. Every time they travel around the arena, they illuminate the floor beneath them with their glowing, yellow shadows. The instant they closed in on Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy with each passing second after moving in and retreating outwards countless times, they simultaneously jumped out to safety just before they were on the receiving end of the lava bubbles.

_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive, I feel alive, I feel alive)_

_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive, I feel alive, I feel alive)_

The podoboos instantly dispersed into numerous fireballs before executing the next phase even as the red-clad plumber, the green-clothed man and the monarchs ran in any direction, awaiting the next deadly formation. As the seconds count downwards, the podoboos then unite themselves with one another before forming a large cross, reaching each corner of the arena before spinning clockwise or counter clockwise like a windmill.

_We make the party super naughty__  
><em>_Dancing on the bar__  
><em>_We're dancing on the bar_

"Oh, my goodness! This mini-game sure is heating up!" Peach gasped, realising how intense the action of the mini-game is with every passing second.

"Mama mia… I couldn't agree with you more." Mario agreed, moving his head up and down to indicate agreement with his love interest. Even though this is a mini-game and he's supposed to have the time of his life with his partying pals, he didn't like this one bit. He knew touching their fiery foes would definitely hurt, maybe to an extremely enormous extent. "Seems like we have to keep up with the podoboos. One touch of them and either of us is out." 

_We make the party super naughty__  
><em>_Dancing on the bar__  
><em>_Dancing on the bar_

One by one, the blazing enemies break up yet again, soon followed by another unpredictable formation for the main characters to try to avoid after combining into each other as if every one of them were travelling to the centre of the square and joining up into each other. Within a blink of an eye, they created a rope of fire that rotates left or right, with the intention of torching the unsuspecting party animals and catching them off guard.

_We're all animal__  
><em>_We're all animal__  
><em>_Animal animal-mal-mal-mal-mal_

To evade himself from the impending doom that awaits him, Mario jumped right over his younger brother's head without thinking before acting but the soles of his brown boots accidently touched the top of the green-shirted plumber's cap which caused him to be temporarily squashed before touching down on the rock-solid ground in front of him.

A few seconds later, he returned to his normal stature in size. "Ow… my head! What is that for?" Luigi rubbed the left side of his head with one of his white, gloved hands, soothing away the pain from the impact that is unexpectedly caused to him.

"Sorry, bro but we've gotta keep on our toes otherwise we're toast." Mario gave an apologetic look at his assaulted brother, feeling regretful for unintentionally jumping on to him.

"Literally!" Princess Daisy couldn't help herself but join in the conversation with the Mushroom Kingdom heroes. As long as she and her buddies can keep pace with the fiery inferno, either of them are able to survive and emerge victorious, claiming the grand prize that lies ahead of them. "There doesn't seem to be no end to 'em 'til time runs out!" 

_We're all animal__  
><em>_We're all animal__  
><em>_Getcha your claws out__  
><em>_Getcha, Getcha your claws out_

Not expecting the podoboos to advance towards Luigi from behind, he let out a spine-tingling yelp at the top of his voice after the combination of red, yellow and orange flames instantaneously set his butt on fire without mercy. "Ahhhhhh!" To prove that the fireballs were too hot to handle, he held his bottom with both of his white-gloved hands as he is sent flying far off to who-knows-where and away from the arena. His voice echoed through the arena for everyone to hear and pierced through his or her ears.

"Luigi!" Princess Peach Toadstool screamed, showing her deep concern for the unfortunate, green-dressed bloke who allowed his booty to get torched mercilessly.

"Weegee!" Mario shrieked out his younger brother's nickname in total alarm, realising that he has met his demise that he isn't expecting.

"Aww, man! Looks like my sweetie is out! What a stroke of bad luck he's having." Daisy frowned, knowing that her darling is the first one out as well as feeling sorry for him, regardless of the fact that he is one of her opponents.

_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive, I feel alive, I feel alive)_

_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive, I feel alive, I feel alive)_

Picking up the pace, the pink, pretty princess lifted up her elegant, dainty dress with her long-sleeved, gloved hands and scurried as fast as her legs and feet could carry her before the mass of blistering blaze could catch up to her whilst the tomboy sovereign did the similar thing, due to the length of their majestic dresses. If they are not sprinting, they let go of their dresses and slowed down their pace whenever they had the desire to walk or remain still. It is only a matter of time before the forthcoming victim gets a taste of defeat.

Just when the supreme ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom thought she is done for as the cluster of blazing balls of fire advanced towards her, the red-shirted, plumber extraordinaire abruptly came to her rescue by lifting her up bridal style using both of his white, gloved hands and his strength. Without a moment to lose, he carried her out of harm's way just before she came in contact with the unforgiving, intensive blaze of the podoboos.

"Oh!" Princess Peach squealed, not expecting her 'knight in shining armour' to hoist her up and carry her in his arms in a horizontal position, clutching onto her body and waist whilst her legs were dangling to the right side like a smartly-dressed groom carrying his beautiful bride at a wedding. "Why, thank you Mario." As she uttered this sentence, she giggled before gazing lovingly into Mario's blue eyes with a smile slowly appearing across her pink-coloured lips.

"My pleasure, Your Highness." Mario grinned, hiding his blush that slowly appeared upon his complexion and chubby cheeks.

He awkwardly cleared his throat before looking away to the right, in order to conceal his flushed face. He then faced the front to meet Peach's gaze without hesitation before gently settling her down to the solid, hard floor. Being aware that they were caught in a moment, he maintained his composure and avoided eye contact with her, in case he let his guard down.

_We're so close to the edge of desire__  
><em>_Feels so hot, hot, got that fire__  
><em>_We're so close to the edge of desire__  
><em>_Feels so hot, got that fire__  
><em>_We're so close to the edge of desire__  
><em>_Feels so hot, got that fire__  
><em>_We're so close to the edge of desire, desire!_

For the next phase, the lava bubbles took form of a firebar after diffusing and scattering across each corner and the edge of the arena as well as moving to the centre of the square and converging into one another. Who knows what kind of formation they are generating next? Without hesitation, they twist left and right, in order to catch the remaining contestants by surprise.

_Blow my mind__  
><em>_DJ blow my mind_

_Blow my mind  
>DJ blow my mind<em>

_I put my hand against the speakers_  
><em>Singing blow my mind<em>  
><em>DJ blow my mind<em>  
><em>I put my head to the speakers<em>  
><em>Singing blow my mind<em>  
><em>DJ blow my mind<em>

To prevent himself or herself from being incinerated by the fiery conflagration or being sent flying into the air and out of the arena, they hopped over the fierce, flaming flames every time they approach them as if they were jumping repeatedly over a searing skipping rope just like Mario and the other partiers used to do back in the good ol' days of the first party they were involved in when they competed in the mini-game, "_Hot Rope Jump_".

_Whoo!_

Sadly, Daisy is the next one to share Luigi's fate when she made a mistake since her effort at dodging the blazing balls is unsuccessful when her back and butt made contact with one of them by accident. "Ahhhhhh!" She held her bottom with her silky smooth, gloved hands in soreness, due to the blazing spheres of fire causing discomfort. Her ear-piercing scream gives the impression that she couldn't stand the heat and because of the fire, it provided her the additional agility to. An innumerable amount of curls from the fumes that were coming from her butt, slithered their way into the air from the intensive inferno.

"Mama mia…" Mario muttered his trademark phrase in his Italian accent, saddened that one of his friends failed to stay even with the smouldering podoboos that were running wildly all around the arena.

"Gracious me! Daisy, no!" Princess Peach shrieked, feeling concerned for her best friend that is evident in her voice. Turning her attention to her saviour, she forced a smile that became visible across her pretty, pink lips. "It is you and I, Mario." She faintly smiled. Even though her hero is her sweetheart, she had no choice not to be easy on him and to give it her all.

With a determined expression, the red-clad, moustachioed marvel simply nodded to the princess' words, fire in his eyes that are burning with a passion, willing to win no matter what it takes. "Yeah, no holding back. It's now or never. Let's-a-go!"

_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive, I feel alive, I feel alive)_

_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive)__  
><em>_All fired up (I feel alive, I feel alive, I feel alive)_

For the final time, the podoboos are attempting to pull out all the stops by fusing into each other, forming into a ring of fire after dividing into fifteen fireballs and were littered all over the arena floor, stretching to each corner of the arena. This time the fireballs were creeping up and withdrawing themselves from Mario and Peach repetitively but nevertheless, they stayed on their toes.

_On your radar__  
><em>_Keep me, keep me, keep on your radar__  
><em>_Keep me, keep me, keep on your radar__  
><em>_Keep me, keep me, keep on your radar_

_Keep me, keep me, keep on your radar__  
><em>_Keep me, keep me, keep on your radar__  
><em>_Keep me, keep me, keep on your radar_

Not only did the music and the lyrics start to fade out until they entirely stopped, the countdown is brought to an end as well which means the song has finished. One by one, the podoboos disappeared and disintegrated into complete nothingness as if they never existed at all.

"FINISH!" The anonymous announcer didn't made himself or herself known, other than signifying the competitors that the mini-game has eventually drawn to a close.

It didn't take long for the hosts to arrive at the scene. Tumble soared through the air in a swirl of diminutive, white and yellow stars before he hovered in front of the partying survivors and twirled on the spot, popping out of his dice-shaped head. Goomba gradually descended down while being suspended from a parachute until he floated beside the magical dice.

"And the winner is… Well! It appears we have a tie! Congratulations to Mario and Peach for emerging victorious in this mini-game!" Tumble declared in an overjoyed tone of voice, proclaiming the names of the winners out loud. He couldn't believe his eyes, never in all his life has he ever witness a heated mini-game that has two people being crowned champions which usually occurs rarely.

"I'm the best!" Mario and Princess Peach bellowed in unison, flaunting off their victory. The undisputed hero of the Mushroom Kingdom twirled on the spot and punches, using his left, gloved hand as his way of celebrating his triumph in the flaming, fiery mini-game while the blonde, pink princess merely jumps up and instantly places both of her white, gloved-hands on her feminine cheeks after she touches the rock-hard ground as her method of celebrating her victory, in spite of the draw.

Being the host of the battle mini-games, Goomba stated on what he should do with gigantic quantity of coins. "Let's split the coins equally between the first place winners and individually for the contestants that managed to settle for third and last place."

Nodding in concurrence with the host of the battle and duel mini-games, the light blue dice went along with his suggestion with a smirk across his lips. "I agree, then it's settled. We'll divide them once we depart from this arena but that's not my job, I'll leave this to you." Since he's not the host of the battle mini-games, he allowed the petite, brown mushroom to hand out the coins to the four challengers.

Once their discussion is over and done with, Goomba ascended into the air with his parachute dangling above him, as his way of disappearing from the arena. In a enchanting trail of tiny, white and yellow stars, he flew above them and Mario and Peach vanished in the same colour combination of white and yellow small stars, whisking them to the battle mini-game results area where the total amount of coins is shared between the winners and losers whilst.

They may have won the mini-game but not the contest. Since, there's no room for losers and teamwork is unacceptable at times, there's no other way but to be pitted against each other until the bitter end and until one of them is the supreme superstar of the universe with the most stars and is also worthy of possessing the Millennium Star.

Either be it a Battle Royal or Duel map board, winning is the only option. They may be friends but they'll always be enemies when it comes to parties, mini-games and battling against each other in board maps.

There's no doubt about it, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy's competition is just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Originally, I would have included the mini-game battle results screen and described it at the end of the mini-game but since I'm not skilful in Mathematics, it won't be in the song fanfiction. Once there, this is where Goomba determined how many coins the contenders will receive and behind the characters is a massive, background picture but each one differs to each other, depending on which board map it is.<p>

Just let me know if the podoboos were creating formations were correct or not in your review. If you're wondering why Luigi is out earlier in the songfic, I presumed him to be the kind of guy who can be unlucky sometimes, no matter what situation he's in. It's like as if not everything falls on to his lap so easily. For example, in _Super Mario 3D Land_: When you're at the blue Toad house where the photo album is located. There should be a Toad inside, along with the photo album. If you unlocked Luigi from one of the special worlds and freed the princess from Bowser's evil grasp in the eighth, non-special world, there should be a picture of Peach sitting beside Luigi on the Tanooki tree. If you shake the screen violently to sway the Tanooki tree back and forth or to and fro, you should hear various noises that appeared to sound like Luigi falling off the tree and Peach being shocked from watching him plunge to the ground from it.

Before the "_All Fired Up_" single is released, it is one of the most addictive, but fiery, songs I've ever heard, beside "_Pyromania_". I haven't listened to an awesome scorcher of a song since "_Pyromania_" by Cascada or "_Playing With Fire_" by Paula Seling & Ovi. The instant I seen the official music video, I became obsessed with "_All Fired Up_" even more and I couldn't bring myself to stop hearing it on my MP3 player. It's like as if it's the new "_Pyromania_"! As the days, weeks and months went by, I managed to purchase the _On Your Radar_ album which means I can listen to the song whenever I want to but I never thought that this idea will develop into a song fanfiction.

Anyway, I'm sure you might be expecting a longer song fanfiction but I couldn't come up with anything else to write. Actually, I'm thinking of hopefully writing up a _Tombi_ (otherwise known as _Tomba_ in America) song fanfiction using the song, "_In The Land Of The Pig, The Butcher Is King_" by Meat Loaf (this is most likely the only song I can find that's about pigs and there is a sinister feel to it, because of the style of the music), but since I'm not exactly a fan of the trilogy and with the little information I gathered from playing through the slightly long demo, it will be difficult. Phew! Locating that dwarf child is downright hard, not to mention frustrating! I can't believe it took me years to come across him. Unfortunately, after acquiring the first Evil Pig Bag from the Dwarf Elder, that's where the demo ends.

There is a little bit of a coincidence 'cause even though there is a 4-player mini-game called, "_The Beat Goes On_", there is a song that is known as "_Beat Goes On_" by Madonna feat. Kanye West. However, the lyrics don't seem to suit the entire mini-game so I wouldn't make a songfic out of that.

Initially, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were going to sing but it would cause confusion if either of them got torched and they weren't present to sing their verses or parts of the song.

Review away but if you don't like how the song fanfiction turned out to be or the fact your favourite characters didn't win, don't read and review it if you don't have any compliments to say. I suggest you listen to "_All Fired Up_" by The Saturdays (if you have the album, _On My Radar_, and the single, that is), watch the official music video or play the "_All Fired Up_" battle mini-game in _Mario Party 3_ to understand what's going on in the song fanfiction. __


End file.
